


Decisions

by blankdblank



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Durin Family Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: King Thorin finds himself under the obligation of honoring his arranged marriage from childhood finding himself at odds with his One and earning a bit of advise from an unpopular source.





	1. Chapter 1

“Where did you go if I may ask?”  
“Out for a hunt, You..”  
“No titles. And I wanted to go with you.”  
“You know what happened last time you suggested that, she nearly..”  
“Well I just won’t tell her, she doesn’t have to know it doesn’t concern her.”  
“That’s not going to work out very well and you know it.”  
“She’ll learn to accept that I have things I will have to see to on my own.”  
“She’s supposed to be your betrothed soon enough, she comes first Thorin you know you can’t just go off with some random wo..”  
“You’re anything but random. If I wish to go hunting I will go hunting, I am the King, possible future Queen or not she will learn…” his voice breaking off for a moment wishing to say ‘My One’, his eyes fixing on yours causing the sting in his chest to grow, choosing instead to continue with, “My Company and Kin along with our agreed plans will be upheld. I may not be able to fight off My Cousin for long with this marriage nonsense but I will do as I please and she can accept that or not, better if the latter was found out sooner rather than later when plans are in stone.”  
“Why did you agree to it if you hate it so much, if you can’t be with someone who accepts you fully why let it happen, you are the King.”  
He let out a sigh, “A marriage would secure my place.”  
“So any old pony for the choosing It sounds like.”  
“The agreement was made when I was a child. I wasn’t her choice either, but we’ll manage to find our own lives beside each other’s.”  
“Thorin, if I may offer a piece of advice.” Rubbing your forehead and letting out a sigh.  
“Of course, your advice is priceless.” Stepping closer to you.  
“If You feel like you have to hide a piece of yourself, you’re not in the right relationship. You should have someone who makes you feel safe enough to be who you are. King or not, make the wrong choice and the whole mountain will pay for the explosion that follows.”  
His eyes locking into yours with a hopeful sparkle, knowing he would have to make a very unpopular decision about his arranged marriage.


	2. Chapter 2

Your words ringing clearly still in Thorin’s mind as he headed for his Rooms to retire for the night, settling in to the dinner you’d once again left in the oven for him to keep it warm until he finally arrived, shrugging his way out of his jacket before laying his crown on the table beside him grabbing his fork to dig in. Each bite drawing happy hums from him as he finished the entire meal you’d prepared, a deep pang filling his chest knowing if he accepted this terrible betrothal and allowed it to continue then he could no longer enjoy your cooking except at the group dinners for the Company each week, forced back to the tedious, tasteless Dwarvish cooking he knew his future betrothed only knew how to cook.  
His mind racing through each and every line of the betrothal contract he’d memorized in hopes of learning some way out of it, relenting once again at the fact he’d be forever torn between his duty to upholding that contract his Grandfather had penned himself and eternal happiness with his One, the expectations from the forced bond triggering an urge to shave himself and claiming exile rather than sharing a bed with that woman, not even ever considering children, only forcing him through that painful betrayal of his burning love for you once, only once to consummate the relationship then never again.  
Balin arrived with another stack of papers and books he’d been asked to pour through in hopes for a loophole, the deep bags under his eyes proving his eagerness to assist Thorin from making this terrible mistake, sighing as he set the papers down and settled into the empty chair slowly resting his aching hips, “I’ve read it all Thorin, the only way out now is to either accept exile, or.” Thorin’s eyes darted up eagerly to meet his with a hopeful expression, “Prove she’s unworthy of the title of Queen.”  
“How would I..”  
“You need to prove she’s unable to fulfill the duties, the people won’t accept her orders already, so that’s a start, but we need to prove she is incapable of becoming your Queen.”  
Thorin nodded, “I could send her to speak with the Elves and Bard for the trade agreement, she’s been asking to prove she can be trusted for the workload, they should be able to gauge if they will work with her or not.”  
Balin smirked at him, “Good idea, they’re nearly solely loyal to speaking only with Jaqi, any misstep could break our trade agreements though.”  
Thorin let out a sigh, “Jaqi will have to go as well then, to, keep everything intact, or at least get them to believe she’d taken my place on her own, I’m sure Thranduil at least will be more than willing to look past any foolish ideas she brings up at the meeting to follow Jaqi’s prior agreements.”  
After their brief meeting had ended Balin left to get some sleep leaving the research with the King as Thorin headed to the kitchen with his dishes to wash before crawling into bed, slipping once again into dreams filled with thoughts of you while ignoring the knocks he knew had come from his intended to wish him goodnight.  
..  
Through your evening you found yourself alone again, eyeing the wall across from you, enjoying the roaring fire, doing your best not to listen to Thorin’s deep snores through the thick walls separating you, spending the entire night frozen in that position, your eyes darting to the fireplace when it gave it’s last crack before the flame died completely, leaving you in darkness until morning shone through the cutouts in your ceiling. Bathing before changing into a fresh grey sweater as you started your small breakfast and heading to join the Company in the Large joint sitting room on the Royal floor, settling into the empty chair at a small table grabbing the small deck of cards and shuffling it.  
Your slightly pointed ear twitching at the sound of Lady Dahlia, Thorin’s intended, striding into the room with a smug grin she wore especially for you when she was in your company, her eyes tearing your every detail apart, evaluating you as no threat physically to her, still perplexed at how you’d gained her intended’s undying Loyalty. Never admitting it could be possible that Thorin could ever fall for a Half Elf/Hobbit, Mutt, being her word used for referring to you in her close group of friends, the four Dams behind her that shadowed her every movement, her feet carried her over to your table in the hopes of proving once and for all that she was your superior.  
Smirking at you before claiming the empty seat without asking permission tilting her chin higher as her dull brown eyes, paired with a painfully orange set of hair with a long set of braded sideburns, dropped to your cards, “Deal me in”, her shadows all pulling chairs up behind her to watch the show as all the Dwarves around you watched with shocked expressions.  
Their reactions telling you her behavior was not proper for a woman of her standing, holding your blank expression you easily dealt out four cards face down to both of you then another two face up, her eyes darting to her cards unable to contain her smirk as she slid three back to you, “3” the dullness of her eyes darkening as she glanced at her new hand as you kept the cards you were dealt before she laid hers down, smugly grinning with an excited squeak, “2 pair.” Your eyes dropping to her cards seeing the 2’s and 5’s making her best possible hand before you laid down your four Aces with a pair of Kings forcing her mouth to drop open before shooting you a scowl grabbing the cards and handing them to her friend, “Kidde shuffle”, once again keeping your hand as she got a low set of pairs while you got a full house, repeating it again with her demanding Dain, Balin and Dwalin to take their own turns shuffling before relenting that she’d been beaten before ordering you to play her in a game of chess as Dis settled into a closer chair to watch your contest.  
Her second challenge ending within a few minutes at her choice to sacrifice her Queen for a pawn leaving her King wide open, you sat calmly through her ordered rematch before she’d ordered a game of checkers as well before storming away nearly in tears glancing between Dis and Dain at her ten straight losses to you with her friends following her with shocked expressions frozen on their faces. You stood giving a quick stretch before running your fingers through your hair in the loose bun that had drooped nearly free from its former spot to the back of your neck, untying the band securing it and looping it around your wrist while you pulled your long curly hair back into another bun as Dis came to sit in the chair closest to you as Dain did the same.  
Dis smirked at you happily, “You have my blessing for your courting of my Brother Lady Jaqi!”  
Your eyes locked into hers as Dain let out a bark of a laugh before saying, “She failed miserably at asserting her claim over yours. You have my blessing as well, though it was never a question of choosing against you, something she’ll naught be getting from any of our kin after that devastating show.”  
Your eyebrows raising, “What are you two talking about?”  
Dis let out a chuckle patting your hand gently, “Dear Sister, she just tried her best to prove she can best you in a mental challenge and failed.”  
Dain, “Aye, if she challenges you to a physical challenge you best accept that as well, you’ll surely best her.”  
Dis, “Though since you took out Smaug and hundreds of Orcs nearly alone in battle she’s not likely to make that mistake, she never was one for axe challenges.”  
“She’s challenging me for what exactly?”  
They both smirked at you saying, “Thorin.”  
Your eyebrows rose as the others circled around you filling you in on all the ways she’d be attempting to best you with in the upcoming days, only having a week once the first challenge is issued to try and win Thorin’s affections and respect from you before having to leave the Mountain when she inevitably failed. Your mind racing as the list grew and each Dwarf around you eagerly gave you tips about the more subtler forms of Dwarvish courting, their blessings forcing your smile to grow until the large wooden clock along the wall chimed loudly signaling you to head to a meeting in the greenhouses connecting Erebor and Dale.  
.  
Your meeting ended well though as you headed back to your Room you could hear the Dwarves all through the Mountain already proudly buzzing at Lady Dahlia’s first failed attempt at overthrowing you, her next challenge however arriving much sooner than you’d expected, while returning to your Rooms she’d made it a point to flash the bow in her hand shooting you a large grin. The thick boots her friend was holding paired with the wide arrowheads revealed her intended prey.  
You shot her a forced smile as she stepped to cut off your path, “Let me guess you’re going to hunt a boar?”  
Her eyes furrowing at you while her chin tilted to the side, “Yes, What is it to you, it’s not like you could do better.”  
You tried your best to withhold your curt chuckle, “Not a wise decision, Thorin doesn’t eat Boar since the Journey.”  
Her foot stomping drawing the attention of the Dwarves around you who were trying their best to act like they weren’t watching your interaction, “I don’t need you advice to keep MY intended happy!” Her head jerking to the side as she stormed off with her friends trailing behind her once more.  
You let out a quick breath as a smirk fought its way onto your face, The Princes both walking around the meat stand they were hiding behind, as you continued your path, Kili asks. “Where are you going?”  
Your eyes darted to meet his as your steps paused, “Hunting, Thorin will be hungry when she offers him her dry tasteless Boar.”  
Kili let out a chuckle as Fili rocked on his feet asking, “What are you going hunting for?”  
You smirked at both of them, “Something a lot bigger than a fucking Boar.” Heading to your room to grab your light jacket and your enchanted bag with your weapons inside for your hunting trip.  
They both nudged each other’s elbows eagerly as the other Dwarves around them buzzed happily and darted away to spread the news before the Princes rushed to find Thorin.  
.  
Darting through the crowded hallways, smiling at each bow they received before finally crashing through the large doors into the meeting room Thorin was in, both being met by a room full of curious stares while they panted for their breath.  
Thorin, “You’re both late.” Glancing up at them both from the notes in his hands, his body shifting towards them noting their large excited smiles, “What am I missing?”  
Kili let out a breathy chuckle, “Only the best news you’ll get all day.”  
Fili, “Lady Dahlia is going hunting for Boar.”  
Thorin let out an unimpressed grunt as Kili raised his finger, “There’s more, earlier, she challenged Jaqi to a mental competition.”  
Fili, “In front of Mother.”  
Both, “And Dain.”  
Thorin leaned forward dropping his notes on the table before him as the others around him did the same, as Fili continued, “And she lost.”  
Kili let out a chuckle as the Dwarves around them started buzzing whispers, “Ten times.” All their eyes darting back to the Princes widening in shock.  
Fili swayed from side to side proudly, “And guess who Lady Dahlia announced her trip to just minutes ago.”  
Thorin smirked up at him, “She issued a hunting challenge to Jaqi?” Biting his lip to contain the loud laughter attempting to force its way free from his chest.  
The Princes nodded and Kili continued, “Jaqi called her out on her cooking skills as well” Inferring to your disbelief at the possible Future Queen’s chances at pleasing her possible Husband and King, a major Dwarven insult to issue to a potential rival suitor.  
Thorin’s eyes shot out a happy twinkle before Fili said, “Said you would be hungry after she offers you her dry tasteless Boar.”  
Thorin, “She’s gone hunting? For what exactly?”  
Kili, “Her exact words, ‘Something a lot bigger than a fucking Boar.’”  
Thorin let out a loud laugh joining the others around him, “Can’t imagine what might have gone through her mind to assume Jaqi couldn’t best a Boar, she did take down Smaug.”  
Fili chuckled, “Maybe she thought with the lack of Dragons Jaqi’d be unable to find anything bigger.”  
After a few more questions from the group they settled into their seats for their meeting as Thorin beamed thinking to himself, She’s actually challenging Jaqi for my betrothal…Not a contest at all…  
..  
Sitting through a thankfully Hobbitish meal gifted by Bilbo, at your request, his night went slowly, his mind racing about you, your safety and what could possibly be running through your mind, eagerly pacing while guessing at what you would choose to prove your skills at providing for him and the meal and gift that was expected to follow, as many parts of the kill was to be used, the meat for a meal and as much as the rest for a gift for your intended. Silently hoping that Lady Dahlia would be unable to find any Boar, hoping for anything but that and hoping it would be something small he could flat out refuse, early the next morning on the way to his Throne room he caught the buzz around him, turning to spot Lady Dahlia’s servant carrying a rather scrawny looking Boar, barely half the size of the Boars you’d managed to hunt for them along the Journey, her proud expression dimming at the slightly disappointed stare he’d given her and her kill before getting a full view of his back, turning to head for his meeting.  
Another buzz breaking through the Mountain as Lady Dahlia headed down to the Markets, doing her best to gain the favor of Thorin, possibly gaining another chance to hunt for him again, forcing a proud expression on her face heading over to greet him as the crowd at the other end of the Mountain eagerly parted and their voices rose into an excited roar. The Company, Dis and Dain, all grouping around Thorin eyeing the massive black object parting the crowd, the large grin growing on Thorin’s face was unmistakable finally realizing it was you with a Mortar Bear draped across your shoulder. Their eyes scanning over the creature noting its head reaching down to your mid shin as its back feet dragged across the floor behind you, stopping a few feet from the King with a small smile, “Hungry?”  
He let out a quiet laugh, “I will be,”  
Gripping the head of the bear, raising it showing its size nearly the same as his chest, as you asked, “I was either thinking rug or blanket.” Sliding your free hand along the soft fur along its large arm that was draped across your chest.  
“Blanket should do nicely.” Shooting you a sparkling gaze.  
You nodded, “I’ll have your dinner ready at the normal time, though the blanket should take a few days at least.”  
“Take your time.”  
You nodded and headed up to your rooms to prepare the courting meal, each Dwarf available swarming to catch a glimpse of your courting prey, each noting your clear victory, as Thorin headed for his table he was greeted by the familiar scent of your cooking before spotting the full table, curiously heading for the cooling hatch in his pantry spotting the barrels of the meat from your prey, all prepared so they would last for weeks to come. Scanning the table happily not seeing any Boar at all in the spread, eating as much as he could before putting the rest up for later and heading to bed after sending word through Dwalin that he’d accepted your courting meal and your adding to his pantry. As per Dwarvish custom him and his Suitors being unable to communicate privately unless through a messegner, then heading off to sleep, drifting off deeply making up for his sleepless night before.  
..  
Your schedules went normally through the next few days, each slipping back into your roles while you spent your nights finishing your gift to Thorin, offering the head to Oin to have mounted properly for the Royal Floor’s Sitting Room wall, his expertise being much greater than yours in mounting heads, consulting an expert to assist you, at Dis’ instructions, is well within the allowed ground of courting gift preparation.  
Heading to bed on the third day he was greeted with a large box on his bed, a large smile spreading across his face as he opened it and drew out the massive blanket with Dwarvish Runes used to secure the second layer to the underside of it, eagerly spreading it across his large bed and sliding his hands across the soft thick black fur nearly covering his entire bed, proudly going to inform Dwalin to inform you that he accepted your first courting gift before stretching out across it again smiling at your apple scent that was wafting out from the blanket.  
His heart racing as he stretched out across your gift, wishing he could rush over and pull you in for a passionate kiss to thank you for it but relenting to Dwarvish tradition of no private contact with his suitors, relaxing as his mind wandered to your first cold night on the Journey and seeing you draw out a similar, yet smaller, blanket and lay it over Bilbo, his Nephews and Ori as they huddled together in the cold.   
The stern King keeping his eyes on you while you spent the night on watch without a blanket or thick coat, unfazed by the cold and yet he wanted nothing more than to curl you against his chest under his thick furs and his coat as you’d selflessly seen to assuring the warmth of the youngest of his Company, eventually succeeding in curling around you the closer you’d gotten to the Mountain with your sleeping circles closing in at the newly cramped spaces to keep warm.   
Remembering his heart racing when he’d secured his spot at your side the first time and the burning heat that covered his cheeks when you’d woken him from his position draped across your chest with his arms gripping you tightly, each night after aching to have you in his arms again until week later when you’d finally felt tired enough to sleep again. Though the second time, much to his joy you’d settled down against Kili and Fili’s pile at his side allowing him to forcibly share his blanket with you even though the cold had no effect on you, then allowing Thorin to snuggle closely with you for a short time until you had to assist Bombur with the breakfast before accepting the seat at his side that he’d saved for you.  
…  
Waking as the sun rose your smile still in place at learning he’d accepted your courtship gift and practically outright refused the dinner Lady Dahlia had made for him along with her poorly crafted Boar skin belt that ended up being not even large enough to wrap halfway around his waist at the small size of the poor creature.   
After a quick breakfast you pulled on your clean long green button down shirt with a dark grey vest over it paired with your dark pants and tall boots, pulling your hair back into a long ponytail as you headed for the meeting, silently joining Lady Dahlia’s group along the way. Her slightly defeated expression fighting to hide itself from your view, through your racing mind you’d chosen to remain the polite one in the situation, true your heart nearly shattered when her Father had arrived with Dain’s Men and brought the betrothal back to Thorin’s attention, but you’d preferred to have him in your life however you could, even accepting your place as just an advisor and friend.  
None of the Dwarves would have blamed you or even gotten mad had you challenged her outright or even barred her from entering at all, your place at his side paired as his One in their eyes long before she arrived and still after, respecting you for your quiet patience waiting for her to eagerly challenge you and fail. The entire Mountain certain that you’d surely win, and everyone, even Lady Dahlia knowing that once a Dwarf has chosen a favorite there is no breaking that alliance, so her chances were doomed from the start at securing the vast armies’ hearts.  
Through her attempts though you still tried to be as polite and accepting as you could manage through her judgmental stares and rude comments aimed at you while even trying to get Thorin to attempt to be civil with her until he’d managed free from the courtship or fled the Mountain last minute. Your eyes spotting her hands curling across her middle covering the broach on her thick leather belt, drawing in another quiet breath and saying in as polite a tone as possible, “Has Thorin granted you another shot?”  
Her eyes along with the Dams around you jerking their heads towards you in shock, her voice coming out barely concealing the break trying to force its way through, “What’s it to you, you clearly won, what could I find larger than a Mortar bear?”  
“Anything would be better than leaving it at a Boar of that shape.”  
Her eyes darting over to you again, “What do you care what I’ve chosen, you’ve bested me, again!”  
You shifted your head to meet her glare with a straight face, “You searched on the eastern passes of the mountain, correct?”  
She nodded timidly, “Yes..”  
“You should try the Southern passes on your next run, the stripped cave lions should all be gathered this time of year, though you should wait for the ones to take their patrols, aim for the males with the grey stripes along their ribs, they’re the older ones, the meat is better and they only patrol after they’ve mated with as many of the females as they can manage, choosing any of the younger ones will gain you size but the taste will suffer.”  
Her mouth dropping open as you spoke, “You’re serious?”  
You glanced at her again, “You’re new to the area, had you lived here before you could have easily chosen wiser than that Boar, I’ll talk to Thorin about the second chance, You and your Family deserve respect through this, it must have been daunting for you spotting their reactions to the betrothal.”  
Her head faced forward again pursing her lips while her friends kept their gazes trained on you all trying to guess why you were being so kind, “Why are you saying all this? You should be screaming at me or chasing me wit an axe or something.”  
You let out a quick chuckle, “Thought about it, but you have a longstanding betrothal, something that shouldn’t be taken so lightly.”  
Her smug grin came back as her ego spiked again, “True, I won’t be needing your assistance in gaining another chance, I can manage it on my own, we are betrothed after all, certainly after this meeting he’ll have to see I’m the clear choice.”  
You bit the back of your bottom lip to hold your face still along with keeping your silence while you entered the large meeting room in Dale smiling at Bard, Tauriel, Legolas and King Thranduil along with their few choices from their Counsels they had asked along for the day, each smiling back while you took your seat before gazing at Lady Dahlia and her group with forced small smiles and intent gazes of un-interest at her presence. Your mind connecting with Thranduil’s as he took a sip from him glass of water, “Be nice Duil.”  
His voice smoothly replying in your mind, “I am always nice.” His eyes locking with yours showing a flash of amusement hidden within them before turning to Lady Dahlia dully as she cleared her throat to start the meeting. Nearly an agonizing two hours later your head was pounding, eyebrow fixed in a constant twitch as you counted the steps between you and the large sword on display of the wall across from you, having spent the entire meeting mentally arguing between you and everyone else but the Dams around you about how best to get rid of the Woman who refused to let anyone else speak between her long list of insults and demands. Each of them agreeing that were it not for your presence they’d have broken the trade with Erebor and thrown the Woman out of their city, finally once you’d managed to bring the meeting to a close Lady Dahlia left with a smug grin darting out to go tell the rest of her group what she’d managed to say to the Men at the meeting.  
The doors shut behind her signaling you to lay your head down on the table before you as King Thranduil claimed the chair at your side and gently started to rub your throbbing head, coolly saying, “We won’t kill her.”  
Bard let out a long breath grabbing the bottle of Elven wine from the table along the wall, uncorking it with his teeth as he poured himself a glass before dropping back into his seat and re-corking it, “No, though I may just have her barred from Dale.” Groaning as he rolled his shoulders and head before claiming his first taste of the wine he’d poured.  
Thranduil’s hands gently raised your head, pulling you back in your seat to continue his scalp massage as you let out a relieved hum, “Just kindly inform Thorin that she is no longer welcome in my presence unless guarded for her protection.”  
You let out deep sigh, “I know. Just be thankful you don’t have to be the one to tell him.”  
Legolas let out a laugh, “If he didn’t have a reason to kick her out he certainly does now.”  
Tauriel squirmed in her seat sliding her fingers over the bead Kili had braided into her hair, “I don’t think I can tell Kili what she said.”  
You opened your eyes glancing over at her, “Don’t worry about it, I won’t mention the specifics to him if you don’t wish me to.”  
She nodded with a small smile, “I think its best left between us.”  
Thranduil let out a chuckle as Bard said, “Don’t worry, we’re more than willing to claim all her insults to keep your intended from possibly harming the Dam.”  
Thranduil finished his massage when you head finally stopped throbbing before helping you pull your hair back into its long ponytail as Tauriel eyed you both curiously, “Thorin won’t be mad at him touching your hair?”  
Your eyes met hers again with another small smile, “He hasn’t given me a bead or braid yet. Even if he had as long as the braid was undisturbed there wouldn’t be a problem, as long as it wasn’t meant as a threat to Thorin.”  
She gave another nod as Legolas chuckled, “I’ll walk you back Naneth, promised Gimli that I would let him give m an axe throwing lesson.” Smiling at you as Thranduil helped you up and moved aside walking you to the door as Legolas reached your side curling his arm around your back.   
You drew in steady breaths resting your head against his arm while he filled you in on his growing friendship with Gimli along with his other Cousins that had recently returned to Erebor, the walk from the front gate was filled with respectful bows while you passed the Dwarves surrounding you. Legolas left you just as you reached the first set of stairs kissing the top of your head after a large hug before turning and leaving you alone, your eyes turning to the set of stairs, a deep sigh escaping you when your started climbing the stairs and finding your way to the Throne Room, meeting Thorin’s adoring gaze as he spotted you across the large room.  
The Dwarves before him bowing as you approached, stepping to Thorin’s side as he scooted to the edge of his Throne, his voice coming out in a deep whisper hoping to keep your conversation private from the onlooking Dwarves, “Sanzigil-kaiku (Mithril chuck), Everything alright?” His eyes finally taking in the exhausted expression on your face with a concerned gaze forming across his face.  
You let out a sigh whispering back, “Can I talk to you privately?”  
He nodded, standing while offering you his arm and leading you to a small meeting room at the end of one of the walkways, allowing you in first after eying it to make sure you would be alone, allowing Dwalin inside before closing the door behind him and stepping to your side, “What happened?” Gently curling his hands around yours.  
Your eyes met his drawing in a steady breath before speaking, “I mean this as respectfully as I possibly can, but I have to say this.”  
He nodded, “You can say anything to me.”  
You let out a shaky breath, “Do not ever let her speak to any visiting Leaders again.”  
His eyes squinting slightly scanning your face as his entire posture tightened while shifting on his feet, his voice dropping into a near growl, “What did she do?” His eyes widened through his pulse spiking listening to the few insults she started the meeting with, his hands fighting to keep from shaking, drawing in a rumbling breath drawing his bottom lip into his mouth, “What did Thranduil and Bard have to say?” Never through his planning had he imagined she would behave that way, possibly risking their safety.  
“She Is no longer welcome in their presence unguarded.”  
“And the trade agreements?” Giving you a nearly pleading gaze.  
You smirked at him forcing his shoulders to relax slightly, “There wasn’t really a need for the meeting at all, other than just getting time to speak with them freely, nothing has changed.”  
He nodded letting out a shaky breath glancing at Dwalin before looking back to you, “Would you have lunch with me?”  
You nodded, “Of course, what did you want to eat?”  
“I’ll prepare the meal, just, give me about an hour and meet me in my rooms please.” You nodded again eyeing his shifting expressions as he stepped forward gently kissing your cheek and resting his head against yours drawing in another breath before speaking in another deep rumble, “Go and relax, I’ll take care of this.” Pulling back after kissing your cheek again, “See you in a bit.”  
You nodded again glancing at Dwalin who gave you a kind smile while Thorin released your hands before leaving the room after stealing a quick hug from Thorin, the rumbling chuckle escaping him relaxed your aching muscles from your formerly clenched shoulders while his arms curled around you until you pulled back, gaining another adoring smile from him before heading up to your room to collapse on your bed.  
..  
The door shut behind you and a low growl escaped both Dwalin and Thorin, both taking a few minutes to attempt to calm down before Thorin asked Dwalin to take over the rest of the line of Dwarves mitigations for their problems, making his way upstairs informing Balin on what had happened before sending a Raven to request her presence in another meeting room. She finally arrived to find Thorin’s deep scowl and glare once she stepped through the door, her feet carried her closer timidly before being instructed to tell him about the meeting and why she had chosen to speak to his allies like that.  
Her voice coming out in a crack, “How else am I to get them to listen to me and do as I say?”  
Thorin’s head tilted while he clenched his jaw, “Do as you say?!” His voice growing louder, “DO AS YOU SAY?!” His voice dropping out of his scream noting even Balin flinching at his sudden shift away from his Cousin, “They are visiting Lords and Kings!! You do not tell them to do anything! You suggest options and they choose, do you have any idea what you’ve done?” Her gaze dropping to the floor as her head and posture drooped, “The months that It took to get those agreements in place, none of that would have been possible so soon without us all being locked in a room together until we’d worked out all the details under Jaqi’s supervision.”  
Her head sot back up, “I knew this had something to do with her!! This entire time you’ve ever even given our union any thought at all have you?!”  
His glare growing as another growl escaped him, “Jaqi is the one who suggested I give you a chance in the first place, agreeing that the contract should be respected, you owe her a far greater deal of respect than you’ve shown, but that is no longer your concern!”  
A small glare working it’s way onto her face, “So I upset her friends so now you’re breaking our contract?!”  
He stepped forward, “YOU NEARLY STARTED A WAR, YOU RISKED MY PEOPLE’S SAFETY, OUR FOOD, THEY STILL CONTROL NEARLY HALF OF OUR FOOD SUPPLY UNTIL OUR GREENHOUSE IS COMPLETE!!” Her mouth dropping open in shock, drawing in another breath shaking with rage, letting out a grumbling growl before dropping his shout again to a stern growl, “You have done nothing but prove how unwilling you are to be a part of my life and rule at my side, consider our contract dissolved.”  
“Thorin..”  
His glare coming back, “Thorin Oakenshield, Son of Thrain, Son of Thror, King Under the Mountain, Heir to the line of Durin. Do not assume that we have any form of kinship to deserve such informality from this moment forward. I am a King first, My People’s safety comes before any contract my predecessors have penned. I cannot ever claim you as My Queen, you have proven yourself unworthy of the title, Your Family will be informed and escorted back to the Southern Kingdom before nightfall. I wish you and Your Family safe travels Lady Dahlia.” Not waiting for a response while neglecting her a respectful bow of his head and stepping around her leaving the room as Balin followed soon after. Thorin stopped a nearby Guard informing him to escort the Lady back to her Rooms and ensure that she and her Family was packed and ready for travels by the end of the day while sending another Guard to go fetch her Father while Balin went to fetch her younger brother from his gate duties.  
.  
Thorin headed up to his rooms, shutting the door behind him with another growl, leaving his crown and jacket on a table in his path to his bed, crawling to he middle of it and stretching out across the blanket from you, soon the soft blanket coated in your scent easing his pulse back down, his eyes finding the small clock beside his bed on the table marking the time and sitting up just before a knock sounded on his front door.   
Crawling back to the edge of the bed and walking to his front door, a large smile growing on his face as his eyes met yours, stepping back to allow you in and pausing while you glanced in, searching for signs of a chaperone until he let out a chuckle stealing your attention again, “We’re allowed to be alone again, please come in I’ll explain it all.” Holding his hand out for you to take, smiling at you when you accepted it and stepped inside, he closed the door behind you while you turned back to him, his free hand rose to your cheek while his body quickly found itself pressed against yours before his lips hungrily crashed into yours.   
His hand slipping out of yours as you curled your arms around the back of his neck hearing the content hums and soft moans escaping both of you as the kiss deepened, eventually breaking for air before he pulled you in for a tight hug whispering all the thick Khuzdul endearments he’d been dying to whisper to you since your forced distance at his intended’s arrival.  
Your head resting against his chest feeling him pressing a kiss against the top of your head, “What happened?”  
He let out a sigh kissing our forehead again gripping you tighter while filling you in, ending with, “Her and her entire Family will be gone by nightfall.” He pulled back gently raising your chin so you could look him in the eye, “I’m yours entirely, nothing will ever come before you again.”  
You smiled up at him pulling him in for another kiss earning another happy hum, his forehead pressing against yours again, his whisper drawing your eyes open again, “Hungry?”  
“Always.” He let out a chuckle while you let out a giggle before he pulled you to the kitchen, setting you down on the counter to spend the cooking time chatting with him between more stolen kisses, sharing your meal on the counter after he jumped up beside you. When your meal had finally ended he claimed your dishes and stood before you stealing another kiss before locking eyes with you again, “Can I braid your hair.”  
A large smile spread across your face, “Of course.“ His smile growing as he curled you into another tight hug pulling you down from the counter, soon resting his forehead against yours before leading you to his mirror stand after his fingers dipped into a hidden pocket in his shirt retrieving a small ribbon with his beads on it, settling you down on the seat as he used his comb and brush to smooth out your hair before adding the new braids and beads into your hair. Smiling down at you before turning you, and pressing his lips to yours again for another passionate kiss while he slid you into his lap after sliding onto the small bench beside you as word spread through the Mountain at the news of your sealed status as his Future Queen.


End file.
